


School Daze

by die_wiederkehr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age-Up, M/M, not sure how to tag twin fics when we still have no name, our!Ciel - Freeform, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: Astre Phantomhive is fascinated by his mysterious headmaster. His headmaster is intrigued by the teens interest.





	1. The Start

Astre Phantomhive, the youngest of a pair of twins born to the Earl and Countess Phantomhive, was a students of the Sapphire Owl house of Weston College. His brother had easily settled in Scarlet Fox, as their fathers heir. Though Ciel had been a bit upset at being separated from his twin, Astre had been content at settling into a much quieter house than his brother.  
  
He was nearing his final year in Weston, his brother as well, and held some of the best grades in his house. He'd also never chosen a fag or become an upperclassman's fag. He was quiet and polite with few friends, but curious and always eager to learn more. And that was in part how, even though he hadn't participated in the annual cricket game, he'd returned to find an invitation to the Midnight Tea Party. Being an exemplary student and throwing a guest out of the way of a stray cricket bat and getting hit instead.  
  
His head still ached, wrapped in bandages but he was no longer bleeding. He kept it wrapped though, carefully settling his hair over them as best he could. And then neatly slipped into a clean uniform for the event before the Prefects and their fags arrived for him.  
  
Of course Astre was nervous. This was not an honor he ever expected for himself and he'd actually never met the Headmaster before.  
  
The garden the tea party was held in was beautiful, simple, with a long table in the center. The chair at the far end was very clearly for the headmaster. And he was directed to the one opposite the headmasters, as the guest there that night. He froze when the headmaster made his appearance though. His was dressed in a proper suit, white gloves covering his hands, and a top hat. What caught Astre's eyes though was the long silver hair and that he kept his eyes covered. Yet it didn't seem to hinder him at all. And he smiled as if he hadn't any real concerns. Although, he supposed the Midnight Tea Party was supposed to be free of worries.  
  
They made small talk the entire time really, Astre felt out of place being there. He was very curious about the headmaster after though. Enough that it drove him to distraction the entire time. His appearance, the way he spoke and held himself, how no one knew anything about him or ever really saw him, how could the teen not end up interested?  
  
He dreamed of the man that night and every night after.  
  
His grades didn't slip but his habits suffered. Less time was spent studying and more time wandering the schools grounds in the hopes of spotting the elusive headmaster. He had no luck though before the students had their break. So Astre went home with Ciel, they enjoyed their break and Astre slowly let himself slip back into his usual habits leading up to their last year at Weston.  
  
Ciel was, unsurprisingly, prefect of Red House and a little upset to learn that Astre didn't share the position in Blue House. And, in truth, he was glad not too. That much responsibility on top of his studies in their last year, he didn't want to risk anything. And for the first few weeks, he kept to that, but even students in Blue House get a bit stir-crazy. Especially in their last year. And Astre found himself roped along into a group sneaking off the grounds one night to visit a pub a couple miles away. Not to drink, no, just to get out and eat something less than healthy that the schools kitchens didn't provide.  
  
They all got rid of their uniforms for the night, dressing as much like common Londoners as they could manage. They were still young though and stood out among the normal patrons of the pub so they took a far table, kept to themselves, and paid their tab before quickly leaving.  
  
Astre could feel their eyes on them as they left. It made his skin crawl.  
  
They weren't caught either. No y's suffered, no comments from classmates they shared a dorm with him. No teachers even seemed to suspect students had snuck out... Everything went on as normal. Or they thought it did. Until Astre was interrupted one day by the dormitory warden.  
  
"Phantomhive. The Headmaster has sent for you."  
  
Immediately, all eyes were on the teen and a distinct air of newborn gossip filled the room. The teen stood slowly, he didn't shake or let his nerves show, and nodded. He could hear the whispers as he left the classroom and made his way to the headmasters office. It was only when he was out of sight of his peers that he let his nerves take over, legs shaking as he tried to think of why he might be summoned by the Headmaster. His grades were the best in Blue House, he hadn't walked on the grass or called any of his peers by their given name. And, even then, those were small infractions. Nothing the Headmaster would want to correct.  
  
His secretary let him pass without much more than a couple words. He was expecting Astre, just go in. So he did.  
  
The office was massive. Unsurprising, considering this was the office of the most powerful man at Weston, an old and respected school teaching England's elite. A large window opened the office up, lighting the entire room and giving a view of the grounds. And in front of that window sat a desk. At the desk, the Headmaster.  
  
Astre swallowed hard, panic grasping at his chest and making his heart race. Even as his mind told him how impossible it was, he could swear that the sudden grin the man was wearing was because of his heart pounding like a hummingbirds.  
  
"Phantomhive, wasn't it? Astre, there are two of you as I recall. Come here, if you don't mind." The headmaster tilted his head slightly, resting his cheek on one hand. Expectantly. The teens legs felt like lead as he forced himself to move until he was right in front of the desk, respectfully folding his arms behind his back.  
  
"Y-you wanted to see me, Headmaster?"  
  
It was quiet for a moment, then there was a smile.  
  
"I did. I admit, I've grown curious about you since the Midnight Tea Party. Such good grades and yet you're the second son of the Earl Phantomhive, is that right?" He didn't pause for Astre to answer. "You've had no real direction while here, I've noted, and I wonder about your plans once you've finished the year here."  
  
That wasn't what he'd been expecting but it was far better than he'd dared hope. He also wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to answer that. Going to Weston, each student had almost the entire world within their grasp with the education they received. Astre though? He'd really only had one dream for most of his life.  
  
"I... well, sir, I-I always dreamed about opening a toy store. Toys and sweets." He could feel his cheeks burn at the confession. It was such a small thing, nothing prestigious, nothing anyone would expect from the son of an earl, but it made him happy. And he wanted to make children happy, especially any that had grown up like him, illness preventing them from running around, going outside, playing with other children. He'd felt the lack of toys for inside play as a child and wanted to solve that problem.  
  
"Learning to run a business is a lot of work." The headmaster raised his arm to cup his chin, resting there and watching him. "I'm not sure your classes have fully prepared you for this."  
  
And then he started tapping his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Why don't you spend your free periods here. I could use some help some days and, however different a business owner and a headmaster might be, you might learn a few useful skills to prepare you. Being headmaster of a school like this does give one a great deal of responsibility."  
  
That... was it?  
  
Astre stared, of course he did, having trouble processing what just happened. He'd thought he'd be in trouble, somehow his altered routine the last year being some bother or- or something he hadn't realized, however much he tried to follow the rules, but no. No, he was being offered an apprenticeship almost?  
  
"That- Headmaster I-"  
  
"I won't tolerate any slipping of grades though." He cut him off but his tone was light, gentle. Reassuring. "Any time we aren't working, you'll be sure to finish your classwork. Understood?"  
  
His licked his lips, everything feeling impossibly dry suddenly.  
  
"Y-yes, sir! I'd be honored!" His heart started pounding in his chest. Working! With the headmaster! No one would believe it. Everyone might think him trying to get himself better marks, even knowing he'd gotten top marks on his own for years.  
  
"Good. We'll start this next week. Now back to class."


	2. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headmaster stirs some feelings in Astre.

The week felt slow. As if time were passing by more slowly specifically to spite the teen, counting down the days to when he could spend more time with the headmaster. A small part of him thought about how he was far more excited than most people would be, and he tried to justify it as simply being eager to learn more...  
  
He knew better though. The man still fascinated him. Spending time with him was a thrilling concept. What could he teach him? What would he be like? Would he be as formal as when he'd visited his office? Or as warm as at the tea party? Would he as eager as Astre was? ... Probably not. He'd only seemed mildly interested in the boy but it was enough for him for the moment.  
  
His friends and housemates noticed he was anxious about something and, just a couple days before he was to start spending his free periods with the Headmaster, he was dragged from the dorms for a night out again. They were still in the dark about what was on his mind, and he had no intention of telling them just yet, but they were good enough not to pry. No, they just dragged him off campus and treated him to an obscenely unhealthy meal. Unfortunately, that was all he found himself treated to. Returning to the school, he found himself split up from the rest of his group and wandering back on his own.  
  
They had done this often enough that he could find his way back but going back alone? At night? It made him uneasy. Rightfully so, he could feel eyes on him. So he moved faster but the feeling didn't fade. It got worse. Until he felt himself grabbed and shoved against the wall of a shop. He'd been so close- a fist connected with his stomach, the teen doubling over. And then he was on the ground, not entirely sure how he got there. A foot met his ribs, it was suddenly found it hard to breathe, and as he braced himself for the next hit, he heard a carriage pull up. He missed what was said, what happened, as he tried to get his breath back but the next thing he knew, he was being helped to his feet and looked up-  
  
"H-headmaster..!" The man kept his hands on Astre, making sure he was steady on his feet, looking concerned despite the hair hiding his eyes away. He suddenly wanted to blend into the shadows, far from that concern. And the potential for disappointment.  
  
"Phantomhive. Of all the students I might find out late at night, you're the last I ever expected. Are you alright, boy?" He seemed to look him over for anything worse before ushering him into the carriage. "You're lucky I was coming this way. Or you might have gotten worse than a beating."  
  
And he knew that. He'd probably be dead or... well, he'd rather not think about that. He'd much rather think about how the headmaster had saved him and was ushering him into the carriage. Astre attempted to protest, he didn't want to put the Headmaster out but-  
  
"And risk them coming back as you return to the school? No. No, you'll ride with me and I'll know you're safe. And then I know you'll be along tomorrow to start your work with me."  
  
It gave him a little bit of a thrill to hear that he wanted him there as... an apprentice of sorts. In the dark of the carriage, his eyes light up a little. And he's glad for the darkness, hiding how eager he is from the headmaster. It keeps him silent though, unable to voice anything about that except a small "Thank you."  
  
The ride back to the school is just as silent until they arrived and then, just as he headed towards Sapphire Owl's dorms, the Headmaster stopped him.  
  
"You've had a bit of an exciting night. Perhaps some tea before you head off to bed?" He gave a mute little nod, following him up to his office and into a sitting room off to the side. He could see another room was attached, perhaps his own private room? Undoubtedly, the headmasters job sometimes prevented him from returning to his own home, wherever that was. The thought was a little depressing to the teen. He only got to go home for holidays but he was also a student. He was expected to stay there. For the staff, it had to be different, right?  
  
Well, he hoped so, as his thoughts were pulled back to the moment as a saucer and a cup of tea was gently pushed into his hands. Blinking at it and then up at the headmaster, he hadn't even realized how lost in his thoughts he had been.  
  
"This should help a bit, then you can get some rest." Rest. Actually, that sounded nice now that all the excitement had worn off. Now, he just felt tired and wanted to curl up in his bed. He also wanted to enjoy this moment, how rare for anyone to get to be here.  
  
"I... I didn't thank you." He stared down at his tea for a moment longer and then up at the headmaster. "So... so thank you. For helping me and bringing me back to the school. And for the tea. I-it won't happen again- I didn't mean too- My friends-" The words just kept coming but the man quickly raised a hand to silence him. For a moment he was afraid that he was about to get the scolding he should have gotten when he'd been picked up but instead, he saw him smile.  
  
And his stomach did a little flip. His friends smiled at him, his family too, but this is a teacher, the most respected person in Weston College. And that smile isn't just to humor him, he can feel the kindness in it.  
  
"You're not the first to sneak off school grounds, you won't be the last. Most stay in a group, of course, but it isn't new to find students have snuck out for a thrill or a treat." Astre's cheeks burned a little. A thrill, God no. It embarrassed him to think of it.  
  
"They were just trying to help me relax... so we went for something to eat." Both knew why he needed to relax, not that the attack had helped with any relaxing he'd done.  
  
Finally he brought the tea to his lips, inhaling deeply and appreciating the scent before taking a sip and-  
  
"Oh! You... you fixed it how I like..."  
  
His fringe hid his eyes but he knew the headmaster quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Did I? I admit, I made it how I like out of habit. I always thought, life isn't sweet and that's why people crave sweet things. And you'd had a rough night of it, something sweet seemed appropriate." Astre felt his heart pound a little harder. "Go ahead and finish your tea. The head off to bed, you'll need it."  
  
There was another smile, still kind and genuine, and his stomach twisted a little. He brushed it off though, sipping at his tea. There was a bit of small talk, nothing relaxing to the next day or classes, and when he finished his tea, the headmaster walked him to his office door.  
  
"Good night, Astre." And the door closed behind him, freezing him in place. Astre? It was against the rules to call him by his first name though. Even if it was the headmaster. Then again, maybe it didn't matter for him.   
  
Still, between the smile, his name, the headmaster coming to help him-  
  
Astre couldn't clear his head as he made his way back to the dorm and changed into his nightshirt, curling up under his quilts. He tried to sleep, tossing and turning, that smile leaping to the front of his thoughts every time he was almost asleep, and his stomach would do that little flip before he felt a stirring between his legs. He shifted and rolled over, trying to ignore it until it became almost unbearable.  
  
His cheeks burning, he wrapped a hand around himself, gasping softly at the sensation as he moved his hand along his length. All while the headmasters smile lingering in his thoughts. He could feel the buildup of pleasure and just as he reached the edge, he could hear it again. The headmaster's voice and his name, and over the edge he went, burying his face into his pillow to smother his cry as he spilled into his hand and his sheets.  
  
The shame was almost immediate but so was sleep, his eyes finally drifting shut and his mind quieting, his dreams focusing on what the next day would hold.


End file.
